


follow me to my bed

by scrapbullet



Series: all these things they will change [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Finale, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: It is a wonderful thing, to be within four sturdy walls and know of safety and stability. A wonderful thing indeed, James muses, to press his ear to Thomas’ chest and hear the steady beat of his heart.





	follow me to my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/gifts).



The house is small, but homely. With only one floor and two rooms it is modest to say the least, but it is those that inhabit it that have the greatest meaning - that the two of them, now free, can live their lives as they see fit. Far from the plantation they settle, barter and bargain and plant the seeds of a future that now seems all the brighter, no stranger to sweat and hard graft. The edifice becomes a sanctuary, wherein a hearth is always lit and comfort is offered in the embrace of a man long thought lost.

It is night, and it is dark, and James is so very, very tired. _Oh_ , but it is the good kind of tired; a satisfying ache permeating his bones that eases with every breath, sinking down into the warmth of the bed and into Thomas’ waiting arms.

It is a wonderful thing, to be within four sturdy walls and know of safety and stability. A wonderful thing indeed, James muses, to press his ear to Thomas’ chest and hear the steady beat of his heart.

“Where do you go, I wonder, when you close your eyes and smile, so?” Thomas murmurs, carding his fingers through James’ growing hair. (The sun has turned it to burnished fire - a fiery compliment to the gold and grey of Thomas’ own.) 

James hums, soft and drowsy - a satisfied rumble that teeters on the edge of a moan as those deft, agile hands massage his scalp. Like this, it is easy to forget what brought them here, to revel in the ending they have been given. 

(For true - in dreams his desires become fantasy. Miranda, full of life and laughter, offering kisses full of sweet promise to James - _to Thomas to Madi to John_ \- and a home not just for two but for three - _for five, or six, for a child with Madi’s grace and John’s mischief would be a joy_ \- but alive nonetheless. Alive and beautiful and loved.)

“Where my heart bids me,” James replies, nuzzling into the hollow of Thomas’ throat. There, he sucks bruises and rubs the scruff of his beard until Thomas shudders, awash with languid lust. 

Thomas arches, draws James up, mouth to mouth, lazy kisses with a bittersweet taste. “Where?” Sotto voce, thick with emotion.

“ _Here_ ,” James gasps, sinking into the vee of Thomas’ spread thighs, inviting. “Always here, with you.”

(Her ghost lingers, wistful smile on her placid face.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry; I just can't seem to write these two without their beloved Miranda. Even in death, she is with them. ~~Or anything long, it seems.~~
> 
> For [mapped](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped). Just 'cos.


End file.
